


Hour of Splendor

by allouette



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allouette/pseuds/allouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Hotch/Reid prompt meme: <i>Episode tag: "Tabula Rasa"; established H/R, Hotch and Reid were in the SUV, with a stopover at Mr. Corbett's at the end of the episode. Fill in what happens after the episode.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hour of Splendor

It's a four hour drive from Roanoke back to Quantico, and after the long day they have had, it's four hours too many. Reid plays with his phone for a little while, texting Morgan and checking messages, then messes with the radio before he eventually doses off with his head resting against the passenger side window. Hotch thinks about waking him up because if he can't sleep yet, Reid shouldn't be allowed to either. Instead he combats his own drowsiness with cold coffee and rolls down his window, the cool night air rushing in to help keep him awake as he drives.

Reid stirs about an hour from home, stretching in his seat and scrubbing a hand over his eyes, a quick swipe across his mouth to make sure he didn't drool. He looks over at Hotch, a small sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you," he says. "Want me to drive the rest of the way?"

"No, it's okay. We'll be home in about 45."

Reid nods, glancing out of his window as he stifles a yawn, trying to spare Hotch the contagious effect if he can. His thoughts gradually drift to Mr. Corbett, and he wonders if he's sleeping a little more soundly tonight now that the case has been closed, or if he's even sleeping at all. He knows deep down that he did the right thing returning Darcy's watch, but he hopes it didn't serve as course salt on a freshly opened old wound, or worse.

"Do you think I did the right thing? Returning the watch tonight," he asks, breaking the silence and looking over at Hotch again.

"I think your intentions were good. I understand why you did it."

"But was it right? Could I have potentially hurt an already broken man further by giving him back the last piece of his daughter he'll ever have?"

Hotch sighs softly, glancing over at Reid for a moment. "He's still grieving. And I know what you said earlier, but hopefully now with the case closed, Matloff behind bars for the rest of his life, and part of Darcy back home, he will be able to start to heal. Like I said before, what choice does he have other than to stay miserable? He's been searching for closure, Reid, and you gave him something tangible but you can't control what he chooses to do with it."

Reid gives a slight nod and goes quiet, knows Hotch is probably right; at least he hopes so anyway, for Mr. Corbett's sake. He chews on his lip for a moment, thinking, before he speaks again. "Hey, Hotch?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I, I mean, would you mind if I..."

Hotch glances over, flashing Reid a slight, tired smile because he just _knows_. "You don't even have to ask."

Reid smiles, relaxing back in his seat, counting down the mile markers and exits until they get back home. They go straight to Hotch's apartment, and it's a relief to finally get out of the car, irritating that the sun will be coming up before they've barely had a chance to sleep. They do little more than brush their teeth and strip down to boxers and undershirts - Reid removing his contacts - before falling into bed, drifting off to sleep by the time they're settled comfortably together.

*** 

It doesn't feel like much time at all has passed when Reid wakes up again. His eyes flutter open and he blinks a few times, squinting at the clock next to the bed. It's a little after seven a.m. and the sun is trying its best to break in through the dark curtains. They haven't been asleep but a few short hours, and Reid can't remember the last time he stayed in bed past six thirty, even on the weekend.

He lays still and quiet for a few minutes, just listening to deep and even sound of Hotch breathing behind him. He trails his fingers along Hotch's arm where it's draped across his thin chest, tracing the lines on the palm of his hand, the callouses on his fingers. Hotch lets out a soft sigh, a warm puff of air against the back of Reid's neck, and shifts a little, pressing himself more flush against Reid's body, his groin pressed snug against Reid's backside.

Reid can't help but smile to himself because before they started this a few months ago, he never would have pegged Hotch as an avid spooner. Reid presses back against him, a little roll of his hips that has Hotch inhaling a sharp breath, that warm hand of his gripping Reid's hip.

"Subtle," Hotch murmurs, his voice deeper than usual, thick with sleep.

"You started it, big spoon," Reid replies, then rolls his hips again simply because he can. Hotch's hand is still for a few moments before it slips up under the thin cotton of Reid's t-shirt, sliding along the smooth plain of his chest, a blunt fingernail scraping over his nipple just hard enough to send a shiver down Reid's spine. He tugs at his shirt, shifting and pulling away just enough to get it up and off over his head, letting it fall aside before he settles back against Hotch's chest again.

Hotch nuzzles and presses a lingering kiss to the back of Reid's neck, another to that fleshy spot where neck meets shoulder. One of his hands slips between Reid's thigh and the mattress, and he pulls, Reid rolling easily onto his back, Hotch moving over to stretch out on top of him. He lets out a sigh when their mouths finally meet in a slow, lazy kiss, Hotch's fingers threading through his hair, Hotch's hips nestled sweetly between his thighs. Long arms wrap around Hotch and Reid lets out a little grunt, curling his fingers in the other man's soft t-shirt, pulling it up as far as he can until Hotch gets the message.

Hotch pulls back long enough to tug off his shirt, tossing it over the side of the bed before he's kissing Reid again. Reid moans against his mouth, lips parting eagerly for Hotch's tongue, arms wrapping around those strong, broad shoulders. This is another thing Reid has learned, something he learned rather quickly, that Hotch could make kissing something like science. From the first chaste kiss they shared, to every other one in between, Reid still can't always predict exactly what he's going to get - if it's going to be the slow, sweet press of lips, or something more hard and demanding, tongue and teeth involved until his lips are left bruised, or maybe it could be one of those times where he swears it feels like Hotch is sucking the breath straight out of his lungs like a drowning man. Reid memorizes and categorizes them all, falls more in love with Hotch's mouth with each one. Falls more in love with Hotch in general.

They rock together now, a slow and rhythmic press of hips, their erections sliding together through the confines of their boxers. Reid breaks away from Hotch's mouth with a whimper, tips his head back as Hotch moves down to carefully feast on his neck, then further down to the safe zone around Reid's collarbone where he can leave his mark.

"God, will you just fuck me already?" Reid practically whines, his hands clutching at Hotch's back.

"Is that what you want?"

Reid slides his hands down, slips them under the waistband of Hotch's boxers to grip his ass, hauls him in for a slow, dirty grind. "Please, Aaron," he says, and all Hotch can do is groan because Jesus fuck, who could say no to that?

Hotch reaches over to the bedside table and jerks open the drawer for supplies, dropping them on the bed. It's a shuffle after that to shed boxers, a little comical really as they kick the offending articles of clothing away like they're suddenly on fire.

Reid takes the momentary distraction to flip their positions, straddling Hotch's waist once he's flat on his back. He flashes a triumphant grin as he leans down, one hand pressed to the bed on either side of Hotch's head, pressing their mouths together again. Hotch blindly reaches for the lube and flips the cap open with his thumb, trying his best not to let Reid's tongue distract him from the task at hand. A shiver runs down Reid's spine at the first touch of cool, slick fingers against his entrance. He gasps into the kiss and arches his back, resisting the urge to press back against those fingers, one of them sinking into him easily, followed soon after by a second.

Reid groans softly, his fingers curling in the sheets as Hotch's fingers twist inside of him. "When you were on the stand, profiling Serling... I got so hard listening to you talk."

Hotch almost laughs, his free hand sliding up along Reid's thigh as his fingers twist in deep again. "Did you?"

"Fuck, yes. Couldn't help it. You were... _awesome_. Amazing. God, hurry up," Reid says, already beginning to sound slightly breathless as he reaches for the condom lying on the bed next to them, ripping the foil open with his teeth.

Reid's hands literally shake as he rolls the condom onto Hotch's cock, and it is all Hotch's fault because those wicked fingers are purposely nudged right up against that sweet spot deep inside of his body and it's so completely maddening.

"Aaron," Reid pants out, and his voice sounds wrecked, pleading, "please," then fingers are replaced by cock. Hotch's breath catches for a moment as he starts to press up and in, that tight, hot slick slide until he's buried to the hilt enough to make his toes curl.

There is a brief pause where they're both still, Reid clutching at Hotch's sides, sweat coating his skin, because it's a little overwhelming, almost too much. It always is when they do this, more intense than anything Reid has ever experienced, completely different than the way things were between Hotch and his ex-wife. Then Reid groans as Hotch grips his hips, his world tilting as he's flipped over onto his back, and yes, this is what he wants - Hotch's weight on top of him, warm and solid and so alive. They share a breath, a moan as Hotch rocks into him, short shallow thrusts opening him up until he's spreading his legs a little bit wider, feeling the stretch in his thighs. 

The rhythm Hotch sets is slow but steady, and it's just as much about driving Reid absolutely crazy as it is about making the moment last as long as possible. He arches under Hotch, rocks up against him and meets his every thrust, digs his fingers into Hotch's shoulders, drags them down his back, everywhere he can reach. He hooks his leg around the back of Hotch's thigh, urging him on.

"Aaron," he says with a moan.

"Spencer," Hotch replies, emphasizing the name with a hard thrust of his hips, watching Reid's face through hooded eyes. 

Reid's eyelashes flutter and he groans softly, one of his hands slipping between their bodies, but Hotch catches him around the wrist before his fingers can wrap around his cock. Hotch brings his hand up and pins it down into the pillow above their heads, hooking their fingers together.

"Not yet," Hotch murmurs against Reid's mouth.

Reid just whimpers and presses up against Hotch, seeking friction, wanting _more_. He can feel Hotch's smirk where their mouths brush together, then he thrusts hard again, the pace increasing gradually. "Fuck, Aaron. C'mon, don't be mean."

The smirk turns into a smile before Hotch kisses him, deep and hungry, a little messy with slick tongues and sharp teeth. Reid tugs on his hand and Hotch gives it a squeeze before letting go, tangling his fingers in Reid's hair. It's hard and fast after that, sweat coating their skin as they rock together, Reid's hand working his cock as Hotch moves inside of him. Reid isn't sure who loses it first, too many things happening all at once for him to keep up: a rough snap of Hotch's hips, teeth sinking into his shoulder, his orgasm slamming through him and fogging up his senses. 

When his brain clears, Reid finds Hotch easing out of him and collapsing next to him on the bed to catch his breath. Reid makes an unhappy noise and drags a hand over his face, wiping the sweat from his eyes, and Hotch can hear the pout in his voice when he speaks. "I missed it. I hate it when I miss it."

"Hmm?"

"When you come," Reid answers, and Hotch just snorts softly. He needs to move but can't just yet.

"You were right there."

"I got a little lost for a moment. I think it was when you bit me," Reid says and leans over to press a soft kiss to Hotch's lips, lingering for a few seconds. "Oh well, I'll just have to make you do it again."

Hotch huffs out a small laugh, watching as Reid slides out of the bed, nothing but warmth and affection shining in his tired eyes. Reid disappears into the bathroom, only to return a few moments later scrubbing his stomach with a damp wash cloth. He holds up the small trash can they've moved into the bedroom, and Hotch disposes of the condom. Once they're both clean and settled, Reid tugs up the covers and curls up against Hotch's side. He's not sure if he'll get much more sleep, but he knows Hotch could use a few more hours, at least, and wants to make sure he gets it.

He's pretty sure Hotch has dozed off again when the arm around his shoulders tightens just slightly and Hotch's head rolls to the side, lips brushing his forehead. "You're thinking too loud."

"You're supposed to be sleeping."

"Almost. What're you thinking about?"

"Mm, poetry. And the fact that Cece has a crush on you," Reid smiles, amusement clear in his voice. But he shifts just enough to press his mouth to Hotch's, just because. "Go to sleep, Aaron. Plenty of time for you to listen to my random thoughts later."

Hotch lets out a low, content hum, and it doesn't take two whole minutes passing by before he's drifting off to sleep. Reid closes his eyes and lets his mind wander, back to poetry that he needs to learn and spit-fire attorneys that have a thing for his lover; it's there that his mind circles back, stops, refocuses, and he doesn't realize he has fallen asleep until he sees Hotch in his dreams.


End file.
